


Home Is Where The Headache Is

by ChanseyDelighted89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: Quinn was visiting his family to get away from work. Everything was just so stressful in Maine and he missed his family. But something seems off about his Dad. And he's not sure if it's not just his imagination.
Kudos: 10





	1. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home to avoid stress from work. Get greeted with a new kind of stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss trigger warning at the end. And some shady stuff from Quinn's Dad in the middle of it.

11/15/2019

Dad got me from the airport this morning. On the way home, I napped. Not intentionally but like one second I was awake. Then, the next I passed out. Dad said I just trailed off from our conversation. He thought it was hilarious. Cuz my mouth was wide open. Apparently I was snoring too. Drooling a bit. Which I can confirm to be true.

As I woke up with drool on me. Not a lot, but enough to be embarrassing. Made me feel like a dork. Dad kind of poked fun for a bit. But stopped when I asked. Took a proper nap when we got back home. Gave Mom a kiss before I slept. Got around three hours sleep. Took a shower and then we got Taco Bell for lunch. It was weird being back. Been in Maine for around three years or so South Dakota feels so, so weird. Like it isn't my home. Which I guess is technically true. It isn't home anymore. Unfortunately neither is my parents' place. Everything about it has changed. The kitchen, living room, and the bathroom.

Okay not everything, my room wasn't changed. Then again I don't own that much stuff. I don't own that much stuff. So I guess it makes sense that my room doesn't look all that different. Either they didn't want to pack up my stuff. Or they were hoping that I'd come home. Which is sort of what's happening. Sort of. I'm not coming back permanently. As I got a job in Belfast. And I'm not interested in quitting. An apartment that I'd really rather not give up. Despite the fact that Mom and Dad want me to. Mostly Dad. He seemed to miss me more than Mom has. Not, like she's been rude to me or anything. Dad's been super clingy since I got here. Cuddling me. Giving me way more kisses than normal. Like way, way more than normal. It's weird. But I'm guessing he just missed me more or something? I dunno. And I don't really care. It's kind of nice.

Anyway. We're going to watch some T.V before we go to Wal-Mart. Mom says she's going to make vegan chili for dinner. Along with some vegan cornbread. My faves. Can hardly wait to have them. Will write tomorrow when I get the chance.

  
<3 Quinn Hoffman

* * *

11/16/2019

Dad is clinging a bit less today. He's been doing his usual routine with Mom. Both check in on me to see how I'm doing. And to see if I want to come with them. I sort of do. But I really just want to veg out in my old room. There's some stuff that I completely forgot that I had. Like the diary that I wrote in when I was sixteen. Oh, Lord, there's so much bad poetry in it. So freaking angsty too.

There's also some strange stuff in it. Mostly, about my road trips with Dad. How he treated me during them. Just how close we used to be too. And some stuff that I have no memory of. Such as the fact that Dad and I used to share a bed during vacations. But only when it was him and me. When it was all of us, he'd sleep with Mom. Bunk with Mom, I should say. The term 'sleep with' is pretty loaded.

Anyway, we spent the day doing our own things. Me, re-reading my old diary. Mom and Dad went to pay their bills. All their usual stuff. When they were done, we all watched T.v. together. Mom and I made cookies together. Pumpkin chocolate chip cookies. We changed up the recipe a bit. We added walnuts to it.

And we made some white pumpkin spice lattes. Dad made a joke about them that annoyed me. But I kept my mouth shut. After all, it's only a joke. I shouldn't be so sensitive about it. After that we all went out for some fun. A trip to the book store. Then we went to this shop that Mom loves. All her favorite candies and such. I got a few things that I love. Sea salt dark chocolate caramels. And a few blueberry sodas that I adore.

Mom got a ton of her favorite sour candies. And these weird sodas. Some were nice. One was the weirdest thing ever, dirt. I'm betting it'll be terrible. But I do believe that's the point. We're going to do a challenge with them tomorrow. After Mom's done with work. Mom works at a convenience store. Dad's a writer. But he took a little time off to hang out with me. Today's Mom's day off. Probably should've mentioned that earlier. Anyway, Dad said he has stuff planned for us tomorrow.

Before Mom comes home. Just him and me. Told me this in like a whisper. Like he didn't want Mom to know. Took me aside even. Way out of her line of sight too. I don't understand. He's been acting really strange since I've come home. Well, maybe I'm just being paranoid. It's been three years since he's seen me. He's just been overly affectionate is all.

I'm sure he'll ease up if I ask. I'm sure of it. Anyway, we're home now. And Dad's been super close to me. He's been trying to read what I'm writing. And I'm going to smack him with my journal if he keeps it up. Swear to God, Dad. I will smack you. Okay, he's stopped. 

And we're ordering Dad's favorite pizzas. From his favorite pizza joint too. It's going to be at least twenty minutes. So I'll write more later. For now, We're going to watch Mom's favorite show and chill out.

  
<3 Quinn Hoffman

* * *

11/16/2019

Going to keep this super short. I'm still trying to process this. It happened just a few minutes ago. We just finished dinner and a pretty freaky movie. Mom got a call from a co-worker. So she took it to the kitchen. Dad got real close to me. Then whispered, _'When she goes to bed, we can have some real fun. Like when you were twelve.'_. It was weird. We didn't do anything special when I was twelve. Or so I thought. Cuz then he kissed me. On the lips. Moved back to his seat when Mom was coming back. I don't know what to do. Or what to think. All I know is I'm not being alone with him tonight. When he comes, or tries to, I'll pretend to be asleep. Write tomorrow if something happens tonight. I really hope not. I really do.

  
<3 Quinn Hoffman.


	2. Day Out With Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day with his Dad. Or that's what it was supposed to be. But it turned out more awkward than he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonconsensual kiss trigger warning. Gareth, Quinn's Dad, thinks Quinn is actually asleep and kisses him.

11/17/2019

Last night, Dad came into my room. Don't know what time. Don't know his intentions at first. But he just let out a sigh. Like he was disappointed or something. His hand touched my face. Stroking it like when I was five.

He kissed my forehead, while he did it. Then he whispered, _'I love you, Quinn. You're so freaking cute.'_

 _'I really adore you baby.',_ he added. Then-then he kissed me on the lips. Not all romantic or anything. Just a quick peck. Then he tucked me in and left. I don't know what to make of this. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe it was just something innocent. And I'm projecting some horror movie plot on him? It makes a little more sense than what my overactive imagination believes. It probably was nothing.

Anyway, I got up and got ready for the day. Had a pumpkin muffin and a pumpkin spice latte. Mom was already gone when I got up. And Dad was having some toast with tea. I think it was earl gray. His toast had a ton of blueberry jam on it. Which he only eats when he's in a super good mood. Like he's going to celebrate something kind of good mood.

Not sure what's going on but, I'll ask./ So, I asked. Dad says he has an entire day planned out for us. That we're going to the movies, then lunch, and a shopping trip. Sounds pretty cool. I'll write more later.

<3 Quinn Hoffman.

* * *

11/17/2019

Welp, that was a bit awkward. The original movie we were going to see was sold out. So we had to pick a different movie. Dad picked this weird one. A romantic comedy about something odd. I dunno. I wasn't paying any attention to it. It made me super uncomfortable. What made things worse was the staff working there. 

They weren't rude, or anything But they seemed to think I was his date. I'm not sure why. And Dad didn't try to correct them either. Just went along with it. Acting sort of like he did when he went out with Mom When we left, he said that he just didn't want to raise a fuss. But I'm not 100% sure of that. It just doesn't make sense.

Then we went to this diner that we all used to eat at when I was younger. Ordered us, yeah for the both of us, some steaks. Mashed potatoes with Gravy. The steaks were medium rare. And he insisted that we have brussels sprouts with it. Not odd, but odd that he was ordering for me. Thankfully, that's all that happened during lunch. Things were kind of nice. We chatted about stuff. How our lives are. Dad said things're rough with his book. He can't seem to get the ending right. But he was going to get it eventually. Then I guess this is weird, he told me his issues with Mom. Like in depth. Every dirty detail that made me a bit uncomfortable. Not loud enough to bother the other customers. I just nodded my head politely not saying a word on it.

We left a little while later. Went shopping for stuff that we needed. And Dad insisted we go cloth shopping. Rather forcefully I might add. So I had no choice but to agree with what he wanted. Let him pick the clothes that he wanted to see me in. They, uh, were kind of edgy. Super edgy. A lot more feminine than I'm comfortable with. Mostly because I'm a trans man. And I'd rather avoid things that'll get me misgendered. But Dad insisted for some weird reason.

Got annoyed when I even breathed disapproval. So I just went along with it. Pretending to be fine. But I felt uber uncomfortable the entire time. We even got some of the outfits that he made me try on. They weren't ugly or anything. Just, not my style. Like seriously not my style.

We're home now. I'm hoping things'll be normal when Mom gets back. Maybe I can talk to her about it. See what she thinks. I'll write more later tonight.  
<3 Quinn Hoffman

* * *

11/17/2019

Telling Mom about what Dad did, did nothing. In fact, it made things kind of worse. Mom thinks that I'm overreacting to Dad's affection. That he hadn't done anything wrong. How he clearly just missed me since I moved to Maine. Even going so far to tell me that I was terrible for thinking that Dad was doing anything wrong. Then she told Dad what I told her.

He's not speaking to me right now. Maybe she was right. Maybe Dad was doing absolutely nothing wrong. That I was overreacting. I probably should apologize to Dad when everything settles down. Hopefully, they will soon.  
<3 Quinn Hoffman.

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Quinn stared down at his journal. Unsure of what to make of what happened today. Was what had happened today all that terrible? After all, his Dad didn't actually harm him or do anything that made him all that uncomfortable. All they did was hang out and buy some clothes. Sure, his Dad was being a bit weird about it. The clothes were definitely not Quinn's style by any stretch of the imagination. But they weren't harmful.

His pretending to be his son's date wasn't technically bad, right? After all, he just didn't want to embarrass the staff members who assumed they were dating. That wasn't on his Dad. That was on the people who assumed. Quinn sighed as he plopped backwards onto his bed. Setting his journal and hands on his stomach with a slight frown. Knowing that the diner thing was probably nothing as well. As his Dad had sometimes overshared things that he didn't want to talk about before. And Quinn should have put his foot down about it. Instead, he didn't because he didn't want to make a fuss. Things would've been easier if he actually said something instead of staying quiet.

With a soft sigh, Quinn muttered," _Good job, **asshole**. Dad was just being himself and you acted like he was out to hurt you._"

" _Grow up will ya?_ ",he added. Lifting up his journal to be level with his face. Gently he smacked himself with it as he scolded himself. Feeling rather stupid for even thinking that his Dad was up to no good. Setting it to the side, he stared up at the ceiling and tried to think of a proper apology to tell his Dad. His thoughts being interrupted by knocking at his door. Sitting up quickly, he told the person to come in. Surprised to see his Dad coming into the room. With a rather sheepish look on his face and two steaming mugs in his hands. Walking up to his son's bed, Gareth said,"I just wanted to talk about what happened today."

"I know I came off as creepy but I wasn't trying to.",he added. Explaining that he just wanted things to go perfectly. And that when Quinn got upset about some of the stuff, he just got frustrated. Apologizing for not letting Quinn pick out his own clothes. For being so insistent on having his way. Quinn accepted his Dad's apology. But there was this strange feeling in his gut that this wasn't right. And that his Dad wasn't telling the entire truth about what was going on. Ignoring it, he took the mug of steaming something from his Dad. Which turned out to be hot apple cider. Something that his Dad made from time to time. A small smile came to his face as he started drinking it. Trying to not dwell on the active negative thoughts nagging him about Gareth's words and actions. Not wanting to start another round of awkwardness so soon. Especially when it was over absolutely nothing.


	3. Movie Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was this strange feeling in his stomach. That something was wrong with how his Dad was acting. He wasn't entirely sure what was wrong or why. But Quinn figures that he was just imagining things and took things out of context. At least, he thinks that's what's going on.

11/18/2019

Dad came into my room last night. He apologized for his behavior and for making me so uncomfortable. That he hadn't intended on scaring me. And that he hadn't meant to be so pushy. But he was so exited by the idea of hanging out with me. He just couldn't help himself. Dad also said that he wouldn't act like that again. That he was so, so sorry.

I'm not one hundred percent sure he's being honest. Like he's promised a lot of things. Stuff we'd do just us. Stuff we wouldn't do again ever. Like _**NEVER-IN-A-MILLION-YEARS**_ type. But would do. Because _'forgetfulness'_. Like not barging into my room without knocking. Especially if I'm changing. The only reason he could barge in was I had no lock. Mom and him felt I didn't need one. Despite all the times they would just barge in. Then there were the times he'd ruin my dates. Like he'd call me over a dozen times. Just to _'check in'_. Or see if I was coming home soon or not. Which I'd do a lot sooner than I wanted. Hell, he even had been mildly threatening to a guy I crushed on once. After that I never dated in High School. Have had a few dates since. Mostly folks off Tinder.

He's also never stopped touching parts of me when I've asked. Like my lower back when we stand together. Or my hips when he's right behind me. I know that's really not a big deal or anything. But it bothers me. It's also why I'm worried he'll break this promise.

As today's going to be just the two of us. Again. Dad's got everything planned out for us. Again. But this time we're staying here. Having some weird hot chocolates that he likes. And having a marathon of movies. Some from my list of favorites. Some from his. Hopefully. I'm crossing my fingers that he'll actually keep his promise and respect my boundaries. I'm saying hopefully cuz I'm not sure he will. Nor will I hold my breath that he will. But I guess I'll just wait and see. Write more in a couple of hours.

<3 Quinn Hoffman

* * *

Closing the journal, he headed out to the living room. Noticing that his Dad had everything set up for them. Tons of fluffy white blankets on the couch with big fluffy pillows as well. There were several candles set out as well that gave things a soft glow. Vaguely reminding him of aesthetic posts off of a pinterest board. But he didn't entirely remember what it is and pushed the thought to the side as he headed over to his usual spot on the couch. Noticing that there were several treats on the coffee table. All of their Dad's favorite treats were there. Meat and cheese board with crackers. There was a bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries as well. Some chocolate dipped cookies that Quinn knew his Dad was absolutely in love with. Two big mugs off his Dad's _'famous'_ hot chocolate.

Which had the biggest amount of whip cream and marshmallows he'd ever seen. Much more generous than his Dad ever had given anyone. Something that seemed a little odd but he ignored it as he picked up his favorite mug. Sipping on it as he waited for Gareth to come back. A few minutes later, his Dad came in with some napkins. Setting them down on the table and picking up the remote before plopping down next to his son. Curling up against him as he turned on the first movie that they were going to watch. Not necessarily touching him but being a bit too close for comfort. Quinn scooted a little bit away from him and continued to drink his hot chocolate. Trying to ignore the discomfort that was twisting up in his stomach as he watched the screen. Or the little huff of what he assumed was annoyance that Gareth had given.

It wasn't like he was being terrible to his Dad. Or that his Dad was doing anything particularly terrible to him. Aside from just being a little to close to him while they sat on the couch. Which he could easily fix on his own.

Quinn took another sip of his hot chocolate as he watched the screen. Trying to get a mouth full of whip cream and marshmallows. Somewhat succeeding and getting a lot of it on his nose. Before he could wipe it off, Gareth did it for him with a napkin. Reminding him of when he was younger and his Dad would clean his face for him. Even when Quinn was able to clean his own face. Instead of getting annoyed with that, Quinn said,"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, puddin'.",Gareth stated. A nickname that Quinn absolutely did not like. And his Dad definitely knew that he didn't like. Shoving this to the side, he continued to drink his hot chocolate. Which tasted slightly more bitter than it normally did. Usually the hot chocolates his Dad would make would taste sweeter. But he chalked it up to it being dark chocolate instead of normal milk chocolate. Draining his mug in less than a few seconds then setting it down on the coffee table. Leaning back into the couch, he noticed that he was starting to get drowsy. Despite the fact that he'd been sleeping for over eight hours or so. That made him slightly confused as he tried to shake the feeling off. Yawning a little as he sat up straighter. With all his movement, Gareth seemed to take notice that something was wrong. In a gentle voice, Gareth asked,"Are you alright, puddin'?"

" _Y-yeah_ , just feeling a little tired.",Quinn answered. Which was an understatement at this point. In fact he was feeling so tired it was hard to keep his head up. Or keep his eyes open as he relaxed against the arm rest. Keeping his head in the palm of his hand as he tried to watch the movie. Then got out his journal from under the blankets. Deciding that maybe writing an entry would help keep him awake. Keeping his mind off of how tired he felt and all that.

* * *

  
11/18/2019

Not sure what Dad put in these. But I'm feeling a little weird. Not just tired. But like the world is sorta spinning. It's been twenty minutes or so into Dad's favorite movie. I don't want to seem rude. So, I might continue this when I go to bed.

<3 Quinn Hoffman

* * *

Unfortunately, it hadn't done much to help him with his exhaustion. In fact, he started feeling more and more exhausted than he did a few minutes ago. Which was puzzling. He was absolutely sure that he had slept very well the night before. At least eight hours or so. So why in the world was he so tired now? He yawned again as he leaned over and set his journal onto the coffee table. Settling back in his former position as he fought to keep his eyelids open.

A battle that he, unfortunately, lost. As he found himself quickly falling into sleep. Quinn barely noticed that his Dad was moving next to him. Saying something that he could barely hear and obviously he couldn't ask. As within a minute, he was deep in dreamless slumber.

When he woke up sometime later, Quinn found himself tucked in. Pillow under his head. There was also this strange sensation under his shirt. While he sat up, Quinn realized what the strange sensation was. Someone had removed his chest binder while he was passed out. And he definitely knew who had done that.

_**Gareth.** _

His Dad took it upon himself to remove Quinn's shirt then take off his binder. Then put his shirt back on him. That wasn't okay. Why in the Hell didn't he just wake Quinn up? That didn't just make any sense. Quinn turned to tell his Dad that it wasn't fine when he noticed that his Dad wasn't there. Raising an eyebrow, he called,"Dad?"

"In the kitchen, Quinn. I'm making us some more hot chocolate.",Gareth called back. That made him get off the couch and head towards the kitchen. Immediately he noticed that his Dad had changed up their mugs. It was weird but he decided to not ask about it. Instead, he asked,"How long did I fall asleep for?"

"Through the whole movie.",his Dad answered. Not sounding angry that his son had missed his favorite movie. But, amused for some strange reason. Quinn wasn't sure what to make of this as his Dad continued,"Sorry about taking your binder off while you slept. I was a bit worried it would hurt your ribs if you slept in it."

"It's fine, Dad. Just please wake me up next time, okay?",Quinn stated. Keeping his tone light to keep from hurting Gareth's feelings. His Dad nodded his head in agreement before continuing on fixing their drinks. Quinn headed back to the living room and looked around for his chest binder. Wondering where the Hell his Dad had put it. Feeling slightly panicked as he couldn't immediately find the desired object. Since it was worth over sixty bucks and took a while to get to him. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he quickly checked the bathroom. Not there. Checked the clothes hamper just in case his Dad put it in there. Not realizing that this binder couldn't be washed in the washing machine. It wasn't there. Then he bolted for his bedroom. Nearly hyperventilating as he opened his door as he hoped that his Dad put the chest binder in there.

A wave of relief washing over him as he spotted the chest binder on the bed. Quinn took several deep breaths as he walked over to his bed. Picking up the garment to inspect it for any possible tears. When he found none, he set it back down. Went over to his door and shut it. Then removed his shirt to put on a sports bra. Just as he slipped the bra on, the door was pushed open. Gareth peeked his head in to look at him. Causing him to cover his chest as he snapped," _ **Dad! How many times do I got to tell you to knock before coming into my room!**_ "

"Sorry, I _thought_ you heard me knock.",Gareth stated. Holding his hand up as if in defense against his own son. Part of him wondered if he actually knocked or not as he hadn't remembered hearing him knock. Or if his Dad was lying about it. Instead of lingering on this, he got his shirt back on and headed towards the living room. Picking up the journal, he decided to write about what had happened. Well, paraphrasing it a little bit.

* * *

  
11/18/2019

I fell asleep at 3 P.M and woke up at around 5:30. The blanket was tucked around my shoulders. And my chest binder was removed. I was wearing a shirt, but still. It seems kind of creepy that Dad would strip me. Or at least partially strip me. At least he was nice enough to put a shirt on me. Wish he had woke me up instead of doing that.

We're continuing the movie marathon. New drinks in new mugs. Not entirely sure why he's gotten them. They're just hot chocolates. Didn't think that warranted whole new mugs. But whatever. It's just nice to have while watching _"Krampus"_. This movie is so freaking hilarious. Dad doesn't seem all that into it. But he's putting up with it. Next we're going to watch _"P2"_. Not my favorite but fair is fair. I mean he's watching my fave movie despite not liking it. So it's only fair I watch his favorite. And not whine about it like a giant baby.

Again will be writing more before I go to bed. And hopefully I won't pass out for whatever reason again.

<3 Quinn Hoffman.

* * *

And with that, Quinn set his journal back down on the coffee table. Curling up in a ball against the arm of the sofa. A minute later, Gareth came back with their drinks. Thanking him immediately when his Dad gave him the drink. But squirming slightly when his Dad proceeded to curl up closer to him. Putting an arm around Quinn's shoulders.

Not wanting to seem rude, he didn't move from his spot. Drinking the hot chocolate as he kept his eyes on the screen. Doing his best to not tense up as his favorite movie played on the screen.

* * *

  
11/18/2019

I'm pretty sure that Dad has terrible taste in movies. Like that _"P2"_ movie wasn't terrible. But it wasn't great either. His next pick, however, was.

It was about this guy who was obsessed with his ex. So much so that he killed her long-time boyfriend. Didn't kill her pet like some stalkers do. Just kidnaps, or rather catnaps, the cutie. So I guess he had that going for him. This wasn't the only stalker movie he picked out. He played three more before dinner. Two dudes and one lady.

X- _The Resident_  
X- _The Boy Next Door_  
X- _Fatal Attraction_

The last one was not a surprise. It's my Dad's absolute fave. But the movie pattern was a bit of one. Not sure what it says about Dad. But, I'm not entirely sure if it's bad or not. Could just be me seeing things that aren't really there. Like always./ Mom got home a bit ago. I'm gonna eat and then sleep. Maybe tomorrow I can spend time with her.

Maybe.

<3 Quinn Hoffman.

* * *

With that, Quinn put his journal under his pillow. Feeling a little unsure if his Mom was even going to want to do anything with him. As she'd been giving him the cold shoulder since last night. But he hoped that she'd be a bit more forgiving of him since then. When he headed out to the kitchen to go talk to her, he heard his parents talking. Listening as his Mom told his Dad about the annoying folks that she had to deal with during the day. How many of them were demanding deals for things that they didn't have the membership rights for. She stated,"The old woman was all nasty and calling me stupid because she didn't have a card with us. So I tried to get her signed up and she wouldn't let me."

"Then she demanded to talk to my manager and I'm so glad that Rickie was nearby.",she added. Barely acknowledging that Quinn had come into the room. Gareth was nodding his head as he washed the dishes. His back to his son as he said,"That sucks, Midge. But at least that asshole didn't get what she wanted. Right?"

"Nah, she didn't.",Midge assured. Quinn stopped near the kitchen island to wait until their conversation was over. When he was sure it was, Quinn asked,"So, uh, Mom. I was wondering if you got tomorrow off?"

"I do. Why?",she questioned. Raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms and looked him in the eye. Quinn knew this look very well. It was the one she gave him when he's done something wrong and tried to talk his way out of it. Putting that aside, Quinn said,"I was hoping that we could go to the Blue Hen book store together tomorrow."

"I've been here a few days and I haven't spent any time with you.",he muttered. Toying with his cuticles, he added,"It just doesn't seem fair that I spend so much time with Dad and none with you."

This made Midge raise an eyebrow as she watched him pick at his cuticles. Something that she knew he only did when nervous. For a few minutes, she said nothing about it. Making Quinn's stomach twist with anxiety for a bit. Then she gave him a smile as she nodded her head. In a gentle voice, she said,"Sure, Quinn. I'd love to."

"Been wanting to get some new books anyway.",she added. Quinn returned her smile as he gave her a quick hug. Then headed back to his bedroom to sit on his bed and use his phone until dinner. Feeling better that his Mom wasn't angry with him. And looking forward to the book store visit the next day. Thinking over the books he was going to buy with the little money he saved up. Praying his Dad wouldn't try to tag along and ruin their fun.


End file.
